


With you everything is different (and so perfect)

by KimKidlei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Daichi is trying to be a good cop, English is not my native language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Romance, Slice of Life, Suga cant relax, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKidlei/pseuds/KimKidlei
Summary: Daichi graduated from university a year ago and has already started working as a police officer in Miyagi Prefecture. He loves what he does, but he has one problem, which is going to give him more problems: He can't work in a team. And conflicts are just growing and growing.Sugawara also recently graduated from college. He always wanted to be a teacher, and in the end, he became a teacher like he wanted, they couldn't talk him out of it. The little kids he teaches are always cheered him up and filled him with positivity until he realizes there's something missing in his life. Suga takes on more and more tasks desperately and unsparingly to distract himself from his problems.When the two of them meet and take each other into their own world, they find not only themselves, but unconditional love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	1. Problems and dissertations

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best but english is not my native language, so please be gentle with me! <3  
> Enjoy!

Daichi walked into the police break room, where his other teammates were waiting for him, frustrated and desperate. It was after 10:00 p.m. and their service was long over but all six of his companions were sitting there. Their eyes were tired, and all their muscles ached from today. But even that didn’t have any effect on them, and they were all staying without any conspiracy at the police station even after their work was done. They were all watching the boy coming through the door with interest, but none of them were brave enough to speak up and ask about what happened, which is why they in fact stayed there.

Except Kuroo. Because he was too amused by the other's situation.

"Congratulations, Daichi," said Kuroo while sitting on the couch. He had a big smile on his face and absent-mindedness in his eyes.

"Shut up, Kuroo," replied Daichi, irritated. He sat down next to the boy and slammed forcefully on his neck as a sign, which, of course, the other did not care about at all. When he looked around at his teammates, that's when he noticed that everyone was watching him curiously and a little sad. “What's going on? Why does everyone look at me like that?” asked Daichi.

“What do you think?” said a more muscular and taller guy on the other side of Kuroo. His uniform was tense on his chest, and his eyes looked grimly at Daichi. Even in the break room, his posture was stiff and straight. “You almost ruined the whole mission. Your only luck was that your own operation didn’t kill Atsumu.”

There was silence in the whole room from the sentences that were said. Everyone felt the weight of the words, and they knew that the life of one of their teammates was really at stake because of Sawamura. The quieted company turned to Daichi as one, looking at him with his hands clenching and slightly trembling. His eyes stood at one point, feeling as the guilt poured over him. The shame of letting his teammates down like that burned his inside.

"You've been working here for a year, just like we have. We have started together but everyone can work as a team and understand the instructions except you! If you can't understand the concept of teamwork, what are you still doing here?” Ushijima asked condescendingly. There was no emotion in his tone, but he didn't care to be friendlier.

"All right, all right, you don't have to be so forceful," said Kuroo, trying to smooth over the beginning of a fight. The others were just quietly watching the unfolding situation. Everyone moved uncomfortably in their own place: they all knew there was truth in the sentences that had been said.

Daichi didn't speak, and he didn't seem to understand what was going on around him, because his mind had been on what happened all along in the early evening. Every time he played it in his head, he sank down lower and lower on the ladder of self-destruction.

That night, there were seven people standing in the grassy area, each member in different positions and places. They circled a house as they tried to go unnoticed closer to the entrance and other possible exits. Daichi's breath sped up and he could feel his heartbeat hammering in his ears.

"Sawamura and Atsumu, back to the back exit." said the head of the department. He was the oldest of them, and he was also the one who trained them. He was strict and firm handed, but Daichi looked up to him and acknowledged his accomplishments.

Daichi glanced at Atsumura, standing a few meters away, before nodding at each other and headed back. They didn't say a word, they just did their job. Just like they had learned. Daichi was located not far from the back exit, in a more difficult place to spot. His teammate stopped across the area a couple feat from him and just listened to the noises coming from inside. It's been minutes, but they haven't received any instructions through the voice recorder yet. Daichi tried to be patient, but he felt more and more that they should go through the back door and surprise the criminals. But Daichi didn't even have to ask, he knew his partner wouldn't agree to this. He looked down at the gun in his hand, the object was heavy, and he knew he was most likely going to use it tonight. Daichi, immersed in his thoughts, heard a sound of the slightest movement. He raised his head, looked to the side, where he saw a dark figure walking a few feet from the house. The supposed man's sloucher posture, his quick and voiceless footsteps gave Daichi enough evidence to see a criminal in him who somehow got out of the house undetected. Perked up by the desire to act, Samawura left his position without thinking and headed for his suspect.

“Daichi, what the hell are you doing?!” Atsumu shouted, softly enough not to be heard inside the house. Daichi didn't care what his partner said. He shouted and tried to stop the walking man, who was frightened by the sudden attack, and only walked even faster as Daichi ran after him.

Atsumu was desperate to reach the head of the department to report the new situation but he did not have time to do so, as only a few seconds after Daichi left his position, the team in the front entered the house. Shouts were heard from the building, and intense steps approached Atsumu. The boy knew that the criminals would run out the back door, and he also knew that he would not be able to stop them all on his own. He looked to the side, searching for Daichi with his eyes.

“Boss, Sawamura has left his post. I'm alone at the back”

From then on, events accelerated.

The man Daichi's been chasing all this time was nothing more than a regular teenage boy who wasn't completely sober. Daichi could hardly believe his ears and eyes. After a series of swearing and perceptions of the situation, Daichi looked and ran back to the original scene. When he got closer, he heard the shouting from the house, and the whole scene was in front of him.

Atsumu stood alone a few meters from the door, holding his weapon, which he directed at the house. Daichi was already nearby when the door opened, and two men ran out. Atsumu shouted at them to stop where they were and put their hands up, but one of the robbers raised one hand without thinking and fired the gun at the officer.

Daichi stood in stone as the scene unfolded in front of him. Atsumu lowered his pistol and held his hand to his hip as he tried to stay on his feet. The pain and the blood ripped on him to an unbearable extent, and even though he tried, he could no longer put his body weight on his legs.

The moment caused everyone to stop, as if everyone's feet had been rooted, but it only lasted one moment, until one of the robbers pushed his partner to leave quickly while everybody is in shock. But by then, the other officers had arrived, and Kuroo and Bokuto had pinned the two men to the ground from behind. The head of the department, meanwhile, has already told the center to send an ambulance, too.

Everyone did their job, following the instructions exactly from their boss. Except Daichi, who was still standing idly by, just watching.

Sawamura was overwhelmed with fear even now. Knowing that you're helpless has turned Daichi back to stone, even in the break room.

"I'm not going to work with a man who leaves his partner in the shit at any time," Ushijima replied to Kuroo without thinking. "Thanks, but I don't want to get shot during my work because my teammate couldn't stay on his ass and take the commands." He continued as he stood up from the couch and headed for the door. Daichi's mouth trembled with anger even though he understood the boy's behavior. But the words hurt his conscience and ego.

Before Ushijima could walk out the door, Sawamura hopped up and approached the door with quick steps. He was blinded by the anger and didn't even think about the consequences of starting a fight, so as he got close to the boy and raised his hand to punch his teammate in the jaw. On his fist-clenched hand, the blood vessels were well seen, and the strength he put into his punch stretched the cloth on his arm. But the punch didn’t reach Ushijimas jaw. Daichi stared at the hand, which stopped him, with his eyes dilated. When he looked to the side, he saw Bokuto looking at him intense. He has never seen his friend so serious.

“You should not do it. You're already not in a very good position," Bokuto said with the same strictness in his voice. Sawamura, feeling how tense his body was, relaxed his shoulders and lowered his arms. His heart was beating fast, and he didn't even realize how angry he was.

Ushijima in front of him didn't flinch at the scene unfolding in front of him.

“Ch...” said the boy. "In only one day, you've faced all the characteristics that a police officer should not have," he continued, patronizingly. "You don't listen to commands, you can't work in a team, and you even tried to hit your teammate, which shows that you can't control your emotions," he said, constantly getting louder so everyone could hear him. At the end of his list, he leaned closer to Daichi and continued.

"How are you going to make decisions like that in a stress situation, huh? How will you be able to look after your team with such characteristics and carry out a mission safely? " He asked, looking deep into Daichis eyes to emphasize what he had to say. “What are you still doing here if you can't meet the requirements? Hm?” Ushijima asked last. He didn't even wait for Daichi's answer, as he didn't care, so he turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving behind a group of silent and shocked police officers.

"Hah," sighed Kuroo, who was getting tired by this whole situation. "Ushijima must have been very disturbed by what happened today. He's always been so serious, and he is that kind of a straight shooter guy, but now even I'm surprised," He told the others. Everyone was nodding as they watched Daichi walk back to the couch and sit next to Kuroo with his head down. His whole being changed, so his posture, which radiated strength and anger a few minutes ago, was replaced with humiliation and vulnerability.

"I'm sorry," whispered Daichi softly. He did not raise his head, and his voice was not powerful, but everyone still heard him.

"Daichi," said Bokuto, with his hands crossed, after he leaned his back against one of the walls. "I accept your apology, but I think everyone in this room agrees in that there were truths in Ushijima's words. This is our job, and we all came here to work. We know it's a dangerous profession, we accepted that by studying to be a cop. But we don't expect danger from our own teammate, we expect it from the criminals we need to catch.”

Daichi saw Kuroo nodding from the corner of his eye, which hurt the boy.

“But it doesn't matter. I see you've had enough speeches for the day, so why don't you tell us what happened in the boss's office? That's why everyone's still here, that's what we've been waiting for all along, so let's hear it.”

“The chief was logically very unhappy with the situation, so we talked for an hour and a half. He said he saw that I meant to do something good but it's not okay that I want to do it at the expense of the others. The end of the conversation was to write him a 2,000-word dissertation on what happened and what I needed to do to avoid that in the future." At this sentence of Daichi, Kuroo had to laugh. He reminded of the times when he had to write dissertations for their boss because of all his mistakes. He went to the boss's office several times a week, so it's no wonder they got to know each other quickly. "The more important punishment that Ushijima will probably be most pleased with is my demoting. He said he'd transfer me to the public policy department for at least four weeks. He's taking me out of every major and more dangerous mission.”

"That must be pretty shitty," interjected Iwaizumi. So far, he's been watching the events in complete silence, but now he couldn’t help to not say something. He couldn't imagine himself in any other area than here. He never wanted to be a public order officer, and all he could do was feel sorry for Daichi.

"Thanks," replied Daichi, calmly enough now to look at his teammates properly. I mean, his ex-teammates. ” And that's not the end of it. I can't believe the boss meant this, but he said I'd have to participate in a volunteer program once a week for the next month. I mean, it's not a volunteer program, I'd say I'm going to be the one on the program representing the police.”

“But it's... It's not that bad, is it?” Bokuto asked. He loved such things, he was always happy to talk about his work to others.

“That's okay so far. The problem here is that this program is for kids. Kids in their elementary school years, four to six years old. I don't have the energy to listen to kids all day and try to discipline them to listen to me.”

“You do realize that even when we were in our childhood, they were already practicing a lot of discipline on us, right?” Kuroo asked. He couldn't believe this punishment was such a big problem. Little kids are cute, and he is very sure they'll love Daichi and the police equipment. All kids love police supplies.

“I'm sure I'd enjoy it if I were you.”

“Yes, of course. I know no one wants to be in my shoes," Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Don't be so negative about it. Maybe you'll meet someone who will help you get over the problems that got you here," Kuroo said trying to fire his friend up.

"Yes, as if that could happen," Sawamura replied bitterly.

In the beginning, he felt he wanted to destroy because of his anger, but now all that's left is bitterness and a little yet not disappeared pride that make him try to be positive about these consequences.


	2. The true light of midnight

Sugawara smiled tiredly at one of the young children, who waved very enthusiastically at him from the swing. The little girl went to Koushi's class and was probably one of the cutest kids he'd ever met. And maybe his favorite, too but of course he doesn't stress it, because he'd get fired for it.   
Suga spoke to her with his usual kindness not to push himself too high, and Yachi only laughed and promised his teacher that he could trust her before pushing herself away from the ground again, using her full strength. Suga waved his head with a repressed laugh, making sure he didn't take his eyes off the little girl's figure. He'll never get used to the logic of the children when they nod at the boy's request, and a second later they'll continue without thinking about what Koushi just asked them not to do. Moments like this gave Sugawara a heart attack at the same time and made a laugh escape from his mouth.  
Little kids are so wonderful, according to Suga, and that's when he realizes over and over again why he chose this future for himself. Students were always able to cheer him up, which made Koushi rarely feel that there was not one single happy moment in his life.

”Suga-san, why are you still here?” Akaashi asked when he got next to Suga. The boy twiched because he did not expect the other's arrival, but tried not to show a momentary fright.

”Yaku asked me to stay here instead of him because he had to go somewhere. And I was free this afternoon, so I thought I'd take it," Suga explained not too enthusiastically. He was at school from 7 am and always happened something that kept him from taking a break. Not to mention the fact that he always had to keep an eye on the kids during the whole thing. 

”How many times have you fulfill his requests?” Akaashi asked irritated. He couldn't understand why Suga always took on everything that wasn't his job. "You should count how many times you've taken on something that someone else should have actually done. "Suga rolled his eyes to the sentence because Akaashi is not saying this for the first time. ”Don't roll your eyes, you know I'm right.”

”What if I like my job and want to spend more time with the kids?” Suga asked as a defense mechanism.

"I love my job, too but that doesn't mean I'm going to work until I die because of exhaustion," he explained.

Suga did not respond to this, and tried to ignore the weariness that was flooding his body more and more. His vision was narrowed, and his limbs felt so heavy. But he couldn't let Akaashi see all this on him because it would only give truth to the boy's claim, so he pulled himself out of the lure of sleep while trying to focus his eyes on Yachi, who was still on the swing. She was the only one who was still here because the little girl's parents had not yet come for her.

”When did your hours end?” Akaashi asked, after a few seconds of silence. They were both watching Yachi, who seems to have been very lively even in the late hours.

"About two hours ago," replied Suga after some thought.

Akaashi looked at the watch on his arm, which showed half past six in the evening, but he didn't say anything, even though they both knew Sugawara was here from 7 am. And it wasn't the first time this week, or even this month, that Akaashi met Suga, who was supposed to live before Akaashi arrives. But Akaashi never asked on purpose why this was happening all the time, but rather quietly observed the silver haired boy. His always tired gaze, the fake smile that replaced his older more happy one and his hunched over posture when no one was listening.

”Hmm... „ That was Akaashi's answer before he changed the subject, but Suga knew exactly what the boy's answer meant. „Which week did you get on the program that starts next week?” He asked instead.

„If everything go as planned, I'll be in week one, and Yaku will be in week two. Which one did you get?”

"I got week three," replied Akaashi, but could not continue because Yachi's mother arrived. The little girl jumped off the swing happily and ran to her mother, who squatted down to the little girl's level and hugged her. Suga looked at the scene with a slight smile on his face, and greeted the mother with an even bigger smile on his face. After they left, Akaashi and Suga walked back to the school to pack up and go home already.

"My boyfriend works at the police station, and he told me that the guy who will come to the program had just been demoted a few days ago," said Akaashi as they packed.

”What do you mean by that?”

”Well, Bokuto said the boy was part of their team, but there were problems with his performances. On their last mission, they h ad to catch a small yakuza’s smugglers, but the guy didn't listen to their boss's orders, which nearly got him to kill his partner," Akaashi said with a lively edge. For him, Bokuto's missions are always very exciting and he likes to listen his friend stroies. "He left his post, just as the two smugglers were running out and his partner was alone in the back. One of them shot the officer in the hip. Bokuto was at the hospital yesterday, and that guy can barely get back on his feet. He'll probably have to participate in a rehabilitation program, too.”

”Why does the police send the same officer who does these things?” Suga asked with his eyebrows drawn together. "Do they want children to learn from a man like that?" he continued prejudiced as he put his bag on his shoulder.

”I don't know the guy personally, but when I asked Bokuto, he said he is actually very nice. And that when you look at him, he has that typical daddy vibe," added Akaashi, before Suga just grimaced even more.

"It's just weird," replied Koushi as they left school. 

”Don't be so prejudiced.” said Akaashi. "Plus, he's still a cop, so be nice to him next week.”

"You know I'm not going to act childish," sugawara rolled his eyes. "I'm an adult, and that's my job. I can't do that. Even if I wanted to.”

"I know you wouldn't do it," smiled Akaashi. "I've known you long enough to know how important your job is to you. "His voice sounded calmly in the darkness of the evening, and his eyes were full of love. After a few minutes of walking, Sugawara stopped at the bus stop and looked at his co-worker. He breathed deeply from the fresh air outside and enjoyed the cold going through his body. ”I don't think there was another more enthusiastic student like you during college. And that's why I really look up to you. And I also know that to this day, you don't regret choosing this job. But Suga, I feel like something's wrong," Akaashi gently continued. He wasn't sure how Koushi would react, so he tried to speak as calmly as possible. "I noticed it a few months ago, but it's like you've changed. And I'm afraid you don't realize that.”  
Suga watched Akaashi's now anxious eyes with his mouth squeezed, as he knew exactly what the other was talking about. He knew too well. "What I noticed was that you were doing everything you could to avoid going home. Or stay at home.”

”Keiji, thank you for worrying about me, but if you're thinking about that I am being harassed or abused at home, I can assure you that's not true," Sugawara smiled at her friend as an encouragement.

”I'm happy and relieved about that, but then what's the reason you're not resting? Because I can see that your eyes are about to close, and you're not going to spare yourself the job and the need to overwork yourself. I feel like you're taking every opportunity not to stop working. You take everything from someone else's shift to overseeing separate programs.”  
Koushi listened quietly to Akaashi's words, and as the sentences flew towards him, he realized their truth. For Suga, the whole situation was so disturbed. He knew what he was doing to himself, but he didn't seem to understand it before. He got up on a daily basis and looked for something to keep him busy long enough to be so tired that he could just sleep and not think. But hearing it from someone was completely different.

”Why are you doing this to yourself?”

Suga, if he even wanted to, couldn't answer because a car stopped in front of them at the bus stop. The window pulled down and a man with white and black hair looked out.  
”Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi” Bokuto shouted out the window. Suga leaned down with interest to see who was in the car. He didn't know the boy, he'd never even seen him, but he had a guess who it might be. 

"Bokuto-san," replied Akaashi, which gave Sugawara the answer. 

”I thought I'd pick you up, but when I got there, the school was closed. But Akaashi! I found you!” Bokuto happily explained.

Akaashi smiled and walked to the car, then opened the front door. ”Suga-san, should we give you a lift?” Keiji asked.

"No thanks, I'll take the bus, I don't want to bother you," replied Suga immediately. "Go ahead, i'll see you tomorrow, Akaashi.

Keiji stopped in the middle of his movement and looked grimly at Suga hearing the words. "Don't tell me that, because you have to go home tomorrow after your shift, so we won't see each other. "Akaashi didn't even wait for Suga's answer, he just said good-bye and got in the car. 

Sugawara was a little happy to be alone without being told off by someone  
.  
When he got home, his conversation with Akaashi had already gone out of his mind, so he sat down at his desk with complete calm and began to correct his students' writings. They studied Hiragana, and Sugawara could talk to the children hour by hour about common mistakes in every class. When he finished the last paper, the clock showed nine o'clock in the evening, and as he looked up from the table to the window in front of him, all he saw was himself reflected from the glass by the darkness outside. The window didn't give an accurate picture of Koushi, but you could still see the fatigue in his reflection.  
But Suga knew he had to prepare for his classes tomorrow, and he even had to put together some special assignments for a separate group, so he tried to ignore his own portrait, which was more like a ghost than a normal human being.

Sugawara's last memory before he fell asleep was the red lights of the digital clock, which the boy thought were too similar to 1 and a 35.


	3. His touch different than others

Sugawara looked at the children, who sat in three rows on the grass in the playground area. Most of them chatted softly with their friends, but some began to move with impatience. Eyes full of anticipation and excitement, who were looking forward to the invited presenter.   
Koushi sighed and glanced at his watch. It wasn't the first time in these few minutes, but each time he looked at the time he got more and more nervous, because the clock was ticking but the presenter was nowhere to be seen. He did not like the situation; The police officer was ten minutes late.

"Sugawara sensei," shouted a small child from the front row. His arm was swinging high in the air, probably trying to make a statement, but his mouth preceded his action. Suga caught the boy's eye, then approached him and crouched down to be roughly on the same level as the little one.

”Yes, Tadashi-kun. What do you want?” Koushi asked with a smile. Both his face and his eyes flooded with happiness and calmness, and there was no sign of sadness. 

”Sensei, when does the show start?” Tadashi asked in his voice with the typical child's will. All the children heard that because they turned to their teacher as one, waiting for an answer. 

”I'd really like to know that, too, believe me. But maybe the policeman who was supposed to be here had something very important to do.” Suga replied. "You know, the police have a lot of work to do," he said, at least to keep the children busy. ”I'm sure he had to catch a criminal, and that's why he's late. If you'd like, we can ask him to tell us about this later?” Sugawara offered. When asked, everyone nodded enthusiastically and shouted yes.

Koushi stood up and walked a few feet away from the children and looked further into the distance, from where he was very hopeful that within seconds a police officer would show up.   
”How does Akaashi want me to be nice to him when he can't even make it in time?” Suga asked himself. ”And then he's going to have to push the next firefighter's performance. Just more problems," Koushi sighed dramatically, looking up at the sky.

”Excuse me, am I looking for Sugawara Koushi?” a voice sounded behind the boy's back. Suga shivered by the sound, and his eyes closed because of the pleasant tone. He's never felt like this before. It was just that the voice sounded so pleasant and deep that he could feel his body relaxing. Suga let himself enjoy the effect for a few seconds, then opened his eyes and pulled himself out again. He spun around fast to see who was addressing him. And he wanted to know who had that pleasant voice. 

When he confronted the boy, Koushi felt that he wanted to turn back with that momentum and just walk away. The boy, who was in front of him, was wearing a blue uniform, which was a little big for him, but still allowed his muscular physique to be seen, and he was holding a cap of the same color in one hand. Koushi looked at the man and tried not to be disappointed that it was him.

”I'm Sugawara Koushi. How can I help you?” Suga asked with his hands in his arms. It was sad that this officer was the one who affected him like that. In response, the officer smiled broadly and bowed deeply to the teacher. 

”I'm Sawamura Daichi from the police. I was sent to give a presentation to the children." he explained, taking out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Suga watched the boy's face during his speech, and was glad to finally be able to connect him to a face and body for the reason for his nervousness. Sawamura was not much different from the other Japanese, Suga noticed this immediately, but there was something about him that made him feel that the longer he looked at it, the more novelty he noticed.  
Previously only superficially seen black hair, at second glance, is no longer ordinary. At the end of the hair and at the beginning of the forehead is a scar that is barely visible, but anyone who looks at the boy more accurately can see the hair not growing properly where the scar runs. 

Sugawara was pulled out of his thoughts by a pleasant voice. 

”This paper, with all the information the principal of the school might need and this is another one. It is for my supervisor and I would be very thankful to you for signing at the end of the lecture so my boss can see that I did come here."He handed over the now-opened paper during his sentence. Suga took over as a little laugh fell out of his mouth.

”Your boss needs an attendance list?” He asked with his eyebrows raised. He has never seen anything like this with any performer before. Daichi nervously scraped the edge of his hat, and his ears turned red. "Should I write down that you're 15 minutes late?” Suga asked, enjoying being in control of the conversation. Daichi just got redder.

” I'd appreciate it if you skip this. I'm already in enough trouble without it," Daichi added with a deep sigh. 

"Hm… Yes, I have heard of it," Suga replied. Daichi was suprised when he heard the answer. With his eyebrows raised, he looked straight at him, trying to process or even figure out how he might have found out. 

”How do you know what happened? Or do you even know what happened? Do we know each other by any chance?” Sawamura asked one by one while he checked Sugawara out to see if he really did know him.

”I don't know what you're talking about. I don't think we know each other," Suga finally said, answering only the last question. The realization that he had misplaced the conversation also revealed that the officer should have begone the presentation a long time ago, so he tried to make a claim to distract the boy. "But it doesn't matter, you're 15 minutes late, so it would be really nice if you could just start the show, 'cause there's someone from the firefighters in half an hour.” He headed Daich by the shoulder. The children noticed the stranger and the instantly recognisable work clothes that were on the policeman and looked at Sawamura with their eyes shining. Daichi, seeing all eyes on him, could feel him getting nervous.

Sawamura approached the children on the grass cautiously, who seemed to not see the boy's desperation, which became more and more powerful. It was nothing new for him to stand up in front of strangers and talk to them, because as a police officer he had been dealing with communication to the public, but it was different. Daichi didn't really like kids, and that's why he couldn't understand exactly why they liked him so much.

As he reached out to dozens of elementary school students, he tried to deliver encouraging sentences in his mind to lower his nervousness. His eyes were on the teacher he had spoken to in case he got any more help from him, but after Suga told the children to be quiet, he went behind the last line. As Daichi watched, he realized they were all quiet and watching. So much for not paying attention. Then he shouldn't be nervous about his performance. And come to think of it, Daichi didn't even make a real presentation because he forgot. This is getting worse, he thought.  
Sawamura cought before greeting and bowing to those in front of him. 

"I'm happy to be here and tell you about the work of the police," he began, wiping his hands on his trousers. 

Sugawara was critical of the policeman's posture and speech during the performance. He was not sure of the officer thoughts, because the officer's personality from the few minutes he spent with him seemed nothing more than a kind, decent, kind man with a slightly awkward personality. Which was true to Akaashi's friend's claim, but in the meantime, Suga still condemned and despised the boy's behavior, which led to his partner's injury.  
As he pondered this, he could not ignore sawamura's seeking help, which always found Koushis eyes from the beginning. At first he tried not to notice, and just let it go, but he broke down. But only fifteen minutes before the end of the show, of course. He sighed deeply, then got up from his seat and walked around his class next to the policeman.

”All right, kids, now that you've heard more detail about what the police are doing, why don't we move on to what I promised you before our guest arrived?” Suga asked, tapping his index finger to his lips, imitating thinking. 

Daichi looked only with interest at Koushi and the students, not yet understood what the promise was about, but without opposition he followed the teacher's silent instruction to sit on the grass in front of the students. Koushi pulled the other one down by his forearm, and he sat down next to the officer himself.  
Sawamura felt Koushi's hand on his arm for the second time as the boy pulled Sawamura down, and Daichi noticed that all his touches were pleasant and weak. 

Weak in a way Daichi hasn't felt in a long time. His teammates are all boys of strong physiques, so their handshakes are always strong, and whenever they put their hands on his shoulders or forearms, Daichi feels nothing more than brute force.

But Suga's touch, even if it was powerful, felt differently on the officer's arm.


End file.
